The Next Day
by OkashiChu
Summary: O.C...Dylan is stuck alone in a metal house her parents promising to return, but how long can she wait, and how long will it be before someone or something finds her and comes after her


**DAY 1: Stuck In the Closet Alone**

* * *

Dylan pulled her knees close to her cheast taking deep breaths trying to keep calm. Everything had happened so fast without warning and now she was stuck in a closet alone with those monsters running around alone with no weapon and no defense. She was hungry, cold, and tired but could not rest yet, not now at least. Taking up some courage, she opened the closet door looking out for any signs of movement or special infected creatures seeing none she took her chance to step out. Wrapping her hands around herself, she looked around the room.

"Is anyone around here" she called out, but there was only silence. She sighed shaking with fear afraid at any given moment one of them would pop out and attack her but she hoped it would not happen. She peeked out of the room door looking around walking out of the room into the hall, she moved down the hall down to the other rooms the windows covered by melt covers inbuilt into the house. She took slow breaths feeling to loud as she moved around the room. The kitchen was her first resort she walked into the kitchen looking around in case of any one being in there when she saw no one she rushed over to the fridge opening it quickly.

There was a jug of milk that looked expired and some orange juice; there were eggs and a block of cheese there was a lot of stuff in the fridge but she was too nervous to look at it all and went for the simple things. She looked up from the fridge for some bread seeing none she opened the freezer seeing packs of bread frozen. The wheels in her mind were working she looked around seeing a microwave 'they will come if they here the microwave' she thought to herself and looked at the stove "please work" she took out one pack of frozen bread and silently walked over to the cabinets looking for a pan.

Kneeling down to a bottom cabinet she pulled out a pan silently hoping nothing would fall and make a noise she closed the cabinet softly then went to the stove "please work" she turned the dial on it; the light switch turned on, but she needed to make sure it was heating up. she popped open the bag of bread quickly and threw all of them into the pan opening the stove she felt slight heat "yes!" she put the pan full of bread inside the stove and looked around nervously. She walked over to the drawers pulling them out smoothly not one of them making a noise she quickly pulled out the box full of utensils and sat it on the counter. There were only four forks, two spoons, and three-butter knives.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me" she said "where did they put the knives"

she looked around the kitchen and pulled out another drawer and sighed with relief; the sharp knives still clean were shining brightly at her there had to be twelve but she didn't have time to count she rushed around the kitchen pulling out a giant plastic bowl made for mixing and put the knives in there carefully.

She put the cheese on top of them with the box of orange juice and quickly went to her closet setting them all the way in the back. She then came back opening the oven checking on the bread the ice was gone and they were slightly toasted. Looking around she grabbed two kitchen rags and pulled out the hot pan setting it on top of the stove. She stood there letting the heat hit her from the stove wanting to stand there for a bit longer but knew it might attract attention. Grabbing the pan again with the rags she rushed back to her closet pulling the heavy door closed and locking it.

Sitting down on the soft sheets she had laid out she sat the pan down next to the sheets and sighed. In a world full of zombies she was on her own and the food wouldn't last long and she had no way to reach anyone or any weapons without having to go outside she was only 18 she hadn't even got started into the real world yet and she was already put into a horrible situation.

She remembered everything yesterday before it happened, before it came crashing down.

* * *

**Yesterday: 4 AM Dylan arriving home **

Dylan walked into the house just returning from her first time on the job. Her mom and dad were both probably up working like they always were "mom dad I'm home" she called but got no response. She shrugged it off guessing they were too busy and walked around to the kitchen smelling some delicious food "oh I wonder what our maid cooked today" she walked over to the stove and opened it the smell of lasagna hitting her nose

"mmmm" she grinned taking it out of the stove seeing parts of it already had been eaten she put it down on the counter and pulled out a plate from the cabinet setting it next to the pan she took out a fork from the drawers walking back over to the lasagna.

She took a large piece setting it on her plate "mom, dad what are you two doing" she called out again but was once again answered with silence. She sighed picking up the plate and started eating while walking over to her parent's office room "mom, dad are you even he-"

She suddenly was grabbed, being pulled into the office room a hand covering her mouth "shush"

She of course freaked out before realizing it was her dad and calmed down a bit, he pulled her further into the office and behind the desk that was flipped on its side with scratches on it. She saw her mom behind the desk reloading a gun one thing she also noticed was she saved her lasagna.

When her dad removed his hand from her mouth she looked at him confused "what is going on"

"Well to put it simple, even though your mind probably won't process this until later, a zombie apocalypse has broken out," he said while pulling out a butcher knife and another gun from beside the desk. She wasn't good with guns so couldn't name them by look

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Very" he said looking around seeing nothing moving then looked back at her "Dylan listen very closely, me and your mom are going to escape if we take you with us there is a possibility of you dyeing cause you're not as trained like us in this type of stuff not with zombies I mean fighting in general"

Dylan's face had a quick realization of where he was going "you're leaving me here alone"

"Yes, but, but we will come back for you and I'm sending over someone to protect you if he reaches here in time"

A sudden sound came from the kitchen with an inhuman growl followed. Her dad looked over the desk looking at the door and looked back at Dylan

"when I had this house built I made sure I had it built in case we had a burglar that is why I had it built ground up with full on technology built in it that's why your closet door is steal nothing can break through that" he looked back over the desk standing.

"Dad please don't leave please… at least let mom stay with me please" Dylan asked her voice shaking full of fear.

"sweetie you must stay here understand I promise I will come back for you I mean it I'm doing this to protect you" her mom hugged her from behind "don't worry love we will be fine" her mom reassured her

"But what if you don't come back" she asked.

"then…then you have to survive long enough until someone comes to save you or you have to defend yourself I'm hoping you won't have to leave the house I want you to stay here it's our safest bet" her mom said.

She stood up with her mom as they walked around the desk her mom rushing her out of the office to her room "look take this" her mom gave her a walkie-talkie

"We will stay in contact through this but keep it down or else it will attract them" she was pushed into her room her mom pulling a bag from under her bed "wait you guys prepared for this"

"No this was originally packed just in case there was a war but this is different" her mom said pulling her sheets off her bed and throwing it in her walk in closet which was basically another room cause it had a bed in built into the wall.

"I want you to stay here until I tell you it is safe okay me and your dad will lock up the house you will be safe understand after we kill the maid of course then you will be completely safe"

"the MAID" she said shocked her mom covered her mouth and shushed her "yes the maid is infected and she Is roaming the house that is why we are in a hurry now get in the closet" she was pushed into the closet her mom shutting the door. Like her dad said her mind was slowly, processing what was going on she locked the closet door and turned on the walkie-talkie "Dylan can you hear me" her mom said through the other walkie-talkie.

"Yes mom" she answered "good girl right now your dad is taking out the maid right now I am checking the whole house no matter what keep the walkie talkie on I will tell you when you can comes out of the closet and walk around the house freely"

"Okay" she jumped when she heard gunshots and covered her ears closing her eyes. She did not like the fact that she had to stay behind just because she could die, but she did not like the fact of being alone in the house locked in surrounded by zombies that might be able to break in.

"Dylan" her mom called through the walkie-talkie

"Yes" she answered

"I love you… please remember that okay, we will come back for you I promise"

Dylan stared at the walkie-talkie for a while then responded, "I love you to, and I will be waiting please hurry"

She waited for her mom to responded but only got silence, so she sat there and waited patiently looking at the clock on the wall. The whole house was silent it made her worry for a while but she had to trust her parents no matter what.

After around twenty minutes of silence, she heard a beep in her room, the sound of machines working she got scared, and quickly pressed the button to talk to her mom "what's going on mom"

"The house is locking down" her mom responded, hearing her voice sent quick relief "oh okay"

"Yeah you should be safe now angel" her dad said on his line "don't be afraid okay"

"I'm only a little bit afraid," she said, but truthfully, she was too scared to even move or leave the closet.

"Good girl, be careful not to hurt yourself" he said to make her feel better; she was naturally clumsy on her own and usually always hurt herself on her own at times but the clumsiness happened less as she got older.

"I won't love you both," she said

"Love you to dear," her dad said before everything went silent.

She sat there quietly setting the walkie-talkie down. She stood up laying out her blankets that her mom threw in the closet for her along with the pillows and moved all the way to the corner of the closet she buried her face in one of the pillows, not able to hold back any more the tears started falling her fear over running her emotions.

Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**TODAY: 8:27 PM**

Now she sat here eating bread and cheese too scared to do anything else in the house the fridge full of food but she was too scared to look at anything else but the simple stuff, the stove was supposed to be replaced but yesterday but the sudden situation changed that.

She sighed to herself opening the orange juice and sipping it. She looked at the walkie-talkie sighing.

For hours now, she has been waiting for her parents to say something but there was never any voice or any response to her call. Her first thought was they were dead, but she knew that was once possibility she could not think of another reason was that the walkie-talkie could only reach so far and that they were probably out of distance.

She sighed once again pushing the bread and cheese away to the side and lying down in her blankets. The house was safe and nothing could get in or out but she was unsure if she was completely safe the silence in the room left a ringing in her ears, which made it hard for her to go to sleep, but she forced herself to sleep knowing that something bad or good could happen the next day.


End file.
